A frequency range may be out of the range of human perceivable sound, or a hearing impairment may cause a person to lose the ability to perceive a certain frequency range. A hearing device may be used to process and remap the frequencies of audio that are out of range in order to assist the person in perceiving the audio. The out of range frequencies may be remapped without losing the audio within the normal range of perception.